Yatte Minakya Wakaranai
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: "Sekarang, aku sadar kalau aku menginginkannya. Cita-cita itu... bukan datang karena paksaan okasan, tapi karena aku sendiri yang menginginkannya... dan aku akan berusaha untuk mewujudkannya... supaya okasan tidak terus diliputi rasa bersalah..."


**DISCLAIMER:** Aku tidak punya Ojamajo Doremi. Aku suka acara ini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menulis cerita ini. Ojamajo Doremi adalah acara yang dibuat oleh Toei Animation pada tahun 1999-2004.

Catatan Author: Kali ini, aku bikin fic tentang kesehariannya Doremi setelah dia berhenti jadi penyihir (setting waktunya mulai waktu dia udah SMA, dan juga, udah pacaran sama Kotake ^_^ ).

Disini, aku nulis tentang kerja kerasnya Doremi sampai akhirnya dia bisa kuliah di Karen dan dapat mewujudkan cita-cita masa kecilnya menjadi seorang pianis (masih ada hubungannya dengan fic-ficku yang terdahulu).

Summary: "Sekarang, aku sadar kalau aku menginginkannya. Cita-cita itu... bukan datang karena paksaan okasan, tapi karena aku sendiri yang menginginkannya... dan aku akan berusaha untuk mewujudkannya... supaya okasan tidak terus diliputi rasa bersalah..."

**Yatte Minakya Wakaranai**

**Doremi's POV**

'_Besok, aku akan mulai belajar di SMA...'_

Kata-kata ini terus terngiang di telingaku. Semuanya memang akan berubah besok. Seragam yang kugunakan juga akan berubah. Jas dan rok biru itu akan berubah menjadi coklat (ehm, maksudku, mulai besok aku tak akan memakai seragam biru itu lagi... Aku akan memakai seragam baruku, seragam SMA, berwarna coklat).

'_Tapi... bagaimana dengan diriku sendiri? Apa masih ada hal-hal tentangku yang harus kuubah?'_

Aku sedang termenung sendiri di kamar, masih mengevaluasi diriku supaya bisa jadi lebih baik lagi.

'_Hmm... sekarang, aku udah jarang bangun telat. Setiap pagi, aku membantu okasan menyiapkan sarapan. Di sekolah... punya banyak teman, dan udah nggak pernah lagi lupa mengerjakan PR... walau nilai ujianku masih pas-pasan, tapi setidaknya... ini sudah lebih baik dari nilai-nilaiku waktu SD dulu...'_

Aku tersenyum mengingat masa-masa itu. Waktu itu, memang aku yang salah. Aku teringat betapa malasnya aku waktu itu. Malas bangun pagi, sering telat, lupa mengerjakan PR, dan nggak ketinggalan... nilai ulanganku yang terus saja jelek (terutama nilaiku dalam pelajaran matematika, karena itulah aku membencinya).

Tapi, sejak aku masuk SMP, aku bertekad untuk mengubah 'tabiat buruk'ku itu. Jam weker digital pemberian okasan sudah sangat membantuku untuk membangunkanku di pagi hari. Aku juga memutuskan untuk membantu okasan menyiapkan sarapan, karena aku tidak ingin melihat okasan kelelahan mengurus rumah.

'_Kalau Poppu mau bantu okasan, kenapa aku nggak?' _pikirku saat itu, _'Aku juga anaknya okasan. Sudah kewajibanku untuk membantunya. Apalagi... semakin lama, okasan semakin tua. Aku nggak bisa menyerahkan semua pekerjaan rumah kepadanya. Aku harus membantunya.'_

Soal pelajaran matematika... aku semakin lama semakin menyadari, kalau aku nggak boleh membencinya. Justru dengan aku membenci matematika, membuatku menjadi semakin sulit mempelajarinya, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mempelajarinya lebih gigih lagi, dan mencoba untuk mulai menyukainya. Pertama-tama, aku merasa sulit, tapi dengan kerja keras, aku mulai berhasil mengatasi masalahku dengan matematika itu.

"Matematika..." kalau memikirkan pelajaran itu, aku jadi teringat kalau ada dua orang dari sahabatku yang dari dulu telah menguasai pelajaran itu dengan baik. Hazuki dan Momoko.

Aku teringat waktu aku memperkenalkan Hazuki kepada Majorika. Aku saja yang hanya sahabatnya sejak kecil merasa sangat bangga punya sahabat sepintar dia. Tidak hanya matematika, melainkan semua mata pelajaran dikuasainya. Hazuki memang pintar...

Dan tentu saja, hal itu juga yang membuatnya bisa masuk SMP yang bergengsi seperti Karen. Andai aku bisa sepintar dia, kami pasti tidak akan pernah pisah sekolah seperti sekarang...

Lalu, Momoko? Dia adalah sahabatku yang (bisa dibilang) menghiburku dari rasa sedih yang melandaku saat tahu kalau aku tidak berada di kelas yang sama dengan Hazuki, Aiko dan Onpu, walaupun mungkin saat itu aku agak susah berkomunikasi dengannya karena ia sudah lama tinggal di New York dan melupakan sebagian besar kemampuan berbahasa Jepangnya. Tapi tentu saja, ia tetap sahabatku. Memang, ia tak sepandai Hazuki, tapi kalau soal pelajaran matematika, dia jago juga...

"Yah, mungkin aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi lebih rajin lagi," kataku pada diriku sendiri, "Besok, aku akan berusaha."

Aku lalu memasang jam weker digitalku, lalu bergegas ke tempat tidur untuk beristirahat.

Keesokan harinya, aku bangun pagi dengan penuh semangat. Seperti biasa, aku membantu okasan menyiapkan sarapan.

"Poppu, hari ini kamu mau roti isi apa? Selai _strawberry_, _raspberry_, atau coklat?" tanyaku kepada Poppu yang hari ini akan belajar di SD Misora sebagai murid kelas 6 disana.

"Coklat deh, onee-chan," jawab Poppu, "Tapi jangan kebanyakan ya?"

"Oke," aku mengedipkan mata, lalu mengambil beberapa lembar roti panggang dan mengolesnya dengan selai, sementara okasan menyiapkan telur mata sapi dan sosis yang digorengnya, menaruhnya di empat piring yang berada di depannya.

Setelah aku menyiapkan roti panggang kami, aku lalu menyiapkan empat gelas susu untuk kami. Saat sarapan kami sudah siap dan otosan sudah berada di ruang makan, seperti biasa, kami menyantap sarapan itu bersama-sama.

"Doremi, kamu sudah siap untuk hari ini?" tanya otosan.

"Sou," kataku sambil mengangguk, "Aku sudah siap, otosan."

"Kamu sekarang memang sudah banyak berubah, Doremi," kata okasan, "Okasan bangga punya anak sepertimu."

"Ah, okasan..."

"Okasan, bagaimana denganku?" tanya Poppu, "Okasan juga bangga sama aku kan?"

"Tentu saja, Poppu. Okasan juga bangga padamu," jawab okasan, "Okasan bangga sama kalian berdua."

Aku dan Poppu tersenyum, lalu kami berkata, "Kami juga bangga punya orangtua yang seperti kalian, okasan, otosan."

"Yang benar?" tanya otosan sambil tersenyum, "Kalian bangga sama otosan kalian yang nggak sempurna ini?"

"Nggak ada manusia yang sempurna di dunia ini, otosan," kataku, "Tapi menurut kami, otosan dan okasan sudah memberikan yang terbaik untuk kami. Semua yang terbaik. Ya kan, Poppu?"

Poppu mengangguk, "Onee-chan benar. Otosan selalu berusaha supaya kami selalu mendapatkan apa yang kami inginkan, dan begitupula dengan okasan. Okasan... selalu tahu apa yang terbaik untuk kami."

"Selalu tahu..." kata okasan dengan pelan, dan aku tahu apa yang dipikirkannya, yang menyebabkan ia bisa berkata seperti itu...

'_Pasti karena kejadian yang dulu itu lagi,' _pikirku, _'Ternyata okasan masih mengingat kejadian itu.'_

Ya, kejadian itu. Resital yang kacau itu. Itu yang membuat okasan jadi berpikir dua kali, apa benar bahwa dirinya selalu tahu apa yang terbaik untuk kami. Untukku, dan juga Poppu. Ternyata okasan masih merasa bersalah telah memaksaku belajar piano saat itu, padahal... semua itu hanya masa lalu. Masa lalu yang sudah terjadi dan nggak bisa diulang lagi...

Aku baru ingin mengucapkan sesuatu saat tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilku dari depan rumah, "Doremi, kamu masih di rumah kan? Ayo, kita berangkat sekolah sama-sama."

"Cie, onee-chan udah dijemput sama Kotake-senpai. Romantis banget sih," kata Poppu meledek, "Coba Kimitaka-kun bisa kayak Kotake-senpai. Aku jadi iri sama onee-chan nih."

"Poppu, apaan sih," kataku. Aku lalu berdiri dan mengambil tas sekolahku, "Gochisosama. Sore jaa, ittekuru ne."

"Ittereshai, onee-chan," jawab Poppu sambil tertawa, "Titip salam buat Kotake-senpai ya?"

Aku menghela nafas, "Terserah kamulah."

Lalu, aku bergegas ke pintu depan dan berangkat ke sekolah bersama Kotake.

"Aku senang, kita sekarang satu sekolah lagi," kata Kotake, "Kayaknya, kita beneran _soulmate _deh."

"Kurasa begitu," kataku lesu, masih memikirkan tentang okasan yang masih berpikir soal resital yang kacau itu.

Kotake yang menyadari kalau aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu lalu bertanya, "Doushita no, Doremi? Ini kan baru hari pertama masuk sekolah. Kok kamu malah murung begitu?"

Ia lalu menghela nafas dan menambahkan, "Kalau kamu murung begini, kamu jadi nggak cantik."

"Kotake..." aku meliriknya, "Yah... aku sekarang lagi mikirin sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku mikirin okasan."

"Eh? Ada apa sama Haruka-mama?"

"Duh, kamu ini..." aku menghela nafas dan berkata, "Ngg... aku rasa okasan masih ngerasa bersalah karena dia dulu memaksaku belajar piano deh."

"Oh. Maksudnya, soal kejadian yang waktu itu kamu ceritakan padaku?"

Aku mengangguk. Kotake memang sudah kuberitahu soal kejadian itu.

"Jadi... gimana menurutmu, Kotake?" tanyaku, "Aku nggak pengen okasan terus-terusan diliputi rasa bersalah, hanya gara-gara kejadian di masa lalu."

Kotake lalu menghela nafas, dan bertanya, "Jadi sekarang, apa rencanamu di masa depan?"

"Eh, Kotake..." kataku, tidak mengerti, "Apa hubungannya antara rencana masa depanku sama... okasan?"

"Jelas ada hubungannya dong. Waktu itu kan kamu bilang... okasanmu maksa kamu belajar piano karena... dia ingin supaya kamu bisa jadi pianis dan mewujudkan impiannya yang nggak kesampaian dulu, kan?"

"Ngg... iya juga sih."

"Terus... gimana? Apa rencana masa depanmu?"

"Emm... aku..." aku merasa kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan Kotake yang satu ini. Selama ini, aku memang tidak terlalu memikirkan masa depanku.

Mungkin yang kupikirkan tentang masa depanku hanyalah pertemuan kembali dengan semua sahabatku, sesama ojamajo, saat nanti Hana-chan menggantikan posisi Jou-sama sebagai ratu Majokai, yang entah kapan akan terjadi (anehnya, dalam hal ini aku memikirkan bagaimana kalau seandainya aku tidak punya waktu untuk menunggu sampai hari itu tiba).

Aku tidak pernah berpikir tentang akan jadi apa aku nanti, dan lebih memilih untuk menjalani semuanya tanpa tahu arahnya kemana. Seperti ikan di sungai yang tidak tahu ke laut mana sungai itu akan membawanya pergi (atau mungkin, ikan itu malah udah keburu dipancing sama otosan sebelum sampai ke laut ya? Hehe...).

"Jangan bilang kamu nggak pernah kepikiran tentang hal itu ya?" tebak Kotake.

"Aku tidak tahu," kataku menggeleng, "Aku hanya berusaha untuk menjalani hidup ini dengan senang hati, dan melakukan semua yang kusukai..."

Tiba-tiba kata-kataku terhenti, dan aku mulai berpikir tentang apa yang baru saja kukatakan.

'_Melakukan semua yang kusukai...' _pikirku, _'Hal-hal yang kusukai hanyalah sihir, steak dan piano...'_

Aku menerka-nerka, siapa tahu saja, aku bisa berpikir tentang rencana masa depanku dengan mengacu kepada hal-hal yang kusukai tersebut.

'_Tapi... menurutku, aku nggak bisa membuat rencana masa depan yang berhubungan dengan sihir... Waktu itu, aku sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti, dan akan menunggu sampai saat pertemuan kembali itu tiba... Kalau itu terjadi beberapa lama lagi, berapa lama aku harus menunggu?'_

'_dan... steak? Kurasa ini malah jadi lebih ngawur lagi... Masa aku harus saingan sama Kanae-chan? Buka restoran steak juga? Memang sih, sekarang aku bisa membuatnya sendiri, tapi... kalau buka restoran, rasanya malah jadi terlalu berlebihan...'_

'_Kalau piano... justru itu yang jadi pokok persoalan sekarang,' _aku terus berpikir, _'Tapi... sejak traumaku hilang saat itu, aku makin menyukainya. Malah sekarang... rasanya nggak enak kalau nggak mainin piano yang ada di rumah sehari aja. Aku nggak bisa kalau membiarkan piano itu tak disentuh sehari pun... Hei, mungkin aku bisa...'_

"Pianis?" kataku ragu, masih memikirkan rencana itu.

"Hah?" Kotake yang merasa sedikit bingung mendengar apa yang kukatakan bertanya, "Doremi, apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan?"

Aku tak menjawab, dan langsung teringat dengan apa yang aku sendiri pernah katakan dulu. Sesuatu tentang cita-citaku.

"Taniyama-kun," kataku tiba-tiba, yang membuat Kotake menjadi semakin bingung (dan agak kaget karena aku menyebutkan nama seorang teman lama kami).

"Oi, Doremi," kata Kotake dengan agak jengkel, "Kenapa kamu malah nyebut-nyebut namanya si Taniyama sih? Atau jangan-jangan... kamu selingkuh sama dia, ya?"

"Chigau yo, Kotake," kataku membantah, "Bukan itu maksudku."

"Jadi maksudnya apa?"

"Waktu itu, aku pernah bilang ke dia soal... cita-citaku waktu masih kecil dulu..."

_Flashback (Season 1 episode 41)_

Setelah Taniyama-kun mengompres benjol di dahiku dengan handuk basah, kami berbicara tentang bakat Taniyama main shogi (AN: catur Jepang). Taniyama bercerita tentang otosannya yang menentangnya bermain shogi lagi.

Sampai pada akhirnya, aku berkata, "Aku iri sama kamu, Taniyama-kun."

"Kenapa?"

"Waktu aku masih TK dulu, aku pernah belajar main piano. Cita-citaku waktu itu adalah jadi pianis yang terhebat sedunia, tapi kayaknya... itu hanya sekedar impianku saja. Aku nggak punya bakat."

"Eh?"

"Yah... kalau saja aku punya bakat itu, aku pasti akan lebih menyukai piano, dan akan berusaha untuk mewujudkan cita-citaku itu."

_Akhir Flashback_

"Oh, jadi begitu ceritanya," kata Kotake.

"Iya," aku menghela nafas, "Makanya, jangan menuduhku yang nggak-nggak dulu dong."

"Gomen, Doremi. Aku kan nggak tahu."

Aku menggeleng sebentar, lalu memikirkan apa yang kukatakan pada Taniyama waktu itu...

"_Kalau saja aku punya bakat itu, aku pasti akan __**lebih menyukai piano, dan akan berusaha untuk mewujudkan cita-citaku itu**__."_

'_Sou ka. Itu dia! Kenapa aku lupa soal itu ya?' _pikirku, _'Selain itu, sekarang aku juga nggak bisa jauh-jauh dari piano yang ada di rumah. Kalau begitu...'_

"Sekarang, aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya kuinginkan. Aku tahu, akan jadi apa aku nanti," kataku.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kotake, "Padahal, kamu boleh jawab pertanyaanku soal itu kapan aja. Nggak perlu hari ini juga."

"Tapi sekarang aku benar-benar sudah tahu jawabannya, Kotake."

"Jadi, apa jawabannya?"

"Aku akan mewujudkan cita-cita masa kecilku: jadi pianis yang terhebat sedunia."

Ya, itu dia. Sekarang, aku sadar kalau aku menginginkannya. Cita-cita itu... bukan datang karena paksaan okasan, tapi karena aku sendiri yang menginginkannya... dan aku akan berusaha untuk mewujudkannya... supaya okasan tidak terus diliputi rasa bersalah...

"Yah, itu cita-cita yang bagus juga sih, tapi... bagaimana cara untuk mewujudkannya?" kata Kotake, "Di kota Misora, sekolah dan akademi yang ada _section _musik yang bermutu hanya Karen. Sekolah umum yang kayak gitu malah nggak ada sama sekali."

"Karen ya..." ujarku, "Tapi kalau aku kuliah disana... biayanya mahal. Aku nggak mau merepotkan okasan dan otosan."

"Kerja _part-time _aja."

"_Part-time _dimana, Kotake?" tanyaku, agak ketus, "Sekarang, udah jarang ada yang terima pegawai _part-time_."

"Benar juga, ya?"

"Sou sou. Apalagi kalau pihak sekolah tahu kalau aku kerja _part-time_," kataku, "Bukannya menyelesaikan masalah, malah bikin masalah baru."

"Sou ka." Kotake menghela nafas, "Ah iya. Gimana kalau kamu usaha buat dapat beasiswa untuk kuliah disana."

"Hmm... beasiswa..." kataku, tidak yakin, "Kalau aku mendapatkannya, bisa-bisa itu malah jadi suatu keajaiban dunia."

"Aku nggak berpikir begitu." Kotake menggeleng, "Sekarang, kamu udah berubah. Jadi lebih rajin, jarang dapat nilai jelek dan... jadi lebih cantik."

"Kotake, bukan itu masalahnya. Rata-rata kan, yang dapat beasiswa itu... orang-orang yang selalu dapat nilai sempurna di rapornya. Aku nggak pernah dapat nilai sempurna seperti itu."

"Aku yakin kok, kamu bisa," kata Kotake, "Kalau lihat kamu yang sekarang jadi lebih rajin, aku yakin kamu pasti bisa dapat beasiswa itu."

"Ngg... tapi bukannya, beasiswa masuk akademinya Karen itu langka banget, ya?" tanyaku, "Justru... rata-rata mereka mengutamakan lulusan dari SMA Karen, kan?"

"Oi oi, siapa sih yang biasanya bilang _"Yatte minakya wakaranai"_?" balas Kotake, "Siapa tahu aja, nanti kamu bisa dapat beasiswa yang langka itu."

"Hei, itu kata-kataku," kataku protes, "Yah, baiklah. Aku akan mencoba untuk jadi lebih rajin lagi, dan juga, aku akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan beasiswa itu."

"Itu baru pacarku." Kotake tersenyum.

Setelah berjalan selama beberapa lama, kamipun sampai di sekolah kami, SMA Misora. Kami lalu berjalan memasuki kelas kami, kelas 10-1.

Sejak saat itu, banyak yang terjadi dalam kehidupanku. Kotake memintaku untuk memanggilnya Tetsuya, dan aku menurutinya (AN: baca di 'Just Call Me Tetsuya, My Girl'). Aku sependapat dengannya, karena... rasanya kami mau melanjutkan hubungan kami jadi lebih serius (walau tentu saja, hubungan kami belum sampai ke 'tingkat' ekstrim, yang bisa dibilang jadi seperti suami-istri). Selain itu, masih banyak yang terjadi. Aku mendapatkan banyak teman baru di SMA Misora.

Namun disaat itu juga, sesuatu yang menyedihkan terjadi. Ternyata, hari yang aku, Poppu, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu dan Momoko khawatirkan datang juga. Ojiisan pergi untuk selama-lamanya...

Suatu hari, obaasan menelepon rumah kami, dan mengatakan kabar buruk itu. Kamipun langsung bergegas ke Fukuyama untuk menghadiri pemakaman ojiisan. Aku menelepon Hazuki, Aiko dan Onpu, juga menulis surat untuk Momoko, memberitahu tentang hal itu.

Hazuki, Aiko dan Onpu hanya bisa mengucapkan 'turut berbelasungkawa' dari telepon, karena mereka tidak bisa datang ke Fukuyama. Sedangkan, beberapa hari setelah pemakaman ojiisan, aku mendapat surat balasan dari Momoko yang isinya kurang lebih sama dengan apa yang Hazuki, Aiko dan Onpu katakan di telepon.

Masih banyak lagi terjadi, sampai tidak mungkin kalau kusebutkan satu-persatu.

Tapi tentu saja, diantara semua yang terjadi, aku lebih memfokuskan diriku kepada usahaku untuk mendapat beasiswa di Karen. Hazuki memberitahukan padaku syarat-syarat untuk mendapatkannya, dan sebisa mungkin aku mencoba untuk memenuhi persyaratan itu.

Memasuki kelas 11, di semester kedua, aku baru menyadari bahwa aku benar-benar berubah. Aku sudah bisa mendapat nilai bagus di semua mata pelajaran (termasuk matematika yang dulu kubenci).

'_Tidak. Aku nggak boleh puas hanya sampai disini saja,' _pikirku, _'Aku harus bisa mendapatkan beasiswa itu, dan membuat okasan bangga padaku.'_

Dan benar saja. Dihari kelulusanku dari SMA Misora, pihak akademi Karen memberitahuku kalau aku berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa itu. Beasiswa yang kuperjuangkan... aku mendapatkannya!

Aku lalu teringat kata-kata itu. Kata-kata yang sering kuucapkan dulu, dan sekarang, aku membuktikan kalau kata-kata itu benar...

"Yatte minakya wakaranai, ne?"

* * *

><p>Catatan Author: Yay, akhirnya. Fic ini kubuat untuk memperjelas apa yang kutulis di 'Just Call Me Tetsuya, My Girl' dan 'Surprise from My Friends'.<p>

Hmm... disini, Doremi jadi OOC? Menurutku nggak juga. Nggak mungkin kan, kalau Doremi terus-terusan jadi pemalas? Dia pasti akan sadar umur dan berusaha untuk jadi lebih rajin. Apalagi... di Jepang kan ada istilah 'hari ini harus lebih baik daripada hari kemarin, dan hari esok harus lebih baik dari hari ini'. Dia pasti akan berusaha untuk jadi lebih baik.

Soal seragam sekolah, referensinya bisa dilihat di Ojamajo Doremi Sharp episode 10 dan di Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan episode 51 (scene paling akhir). Seragam SMA Misora berwarna coklat, dan seragam SMP Misora berwarna biru.

Season 1 episode 41... memang episode itu yang menginspirasiku untuk bikin fic ini. Di episode itu, Doremi menyemangati teman sekelasnya, Taniyama Shota, yang ditentang main shogi oleh ayahnya yang gagal menjadi pemain shogi profesional. Disana, Doremi bilang kalau Taniyama punya bakat untuk jadi pemain shogi, sedangkan dia sendiri nggak punya bakat main piano (kurang lebih sih, sama seperti apa yang kutulis di flashback diatas). Doremi benjol waktu dia mengejar Taniyama, tapi larinya malah kejauhan, dan akhirnya malah ketabrak tiang. -_-'

Yang terakhir adalah soal judul fic ini, 'Yatte Minakya Wakaranai'. Aku memutuskan untuk memakai judul ini karena yang kulihat di anime-nya, Doremi sering mengatakan kata-kata ini (dan jujur, ini adalah quote dari Ojamajo Doremi yang paling aku suka). Selain itu, arti dari kata-katanya juga lumayan dalam kan?

Yah, segitu aja sih penjelasannya. Tetap ditunggu lho, reviewnya. Ja ne!


End file.
